


The More You Know

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [461]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/27/20: “sulk, pie, pan”Theme Week: TraditionI tagged this "Stiles doesn't know about werewolves" but I had only enough words to imply that, along with fact that he and Derek are just starting their relationship.Talia Hale mentions "Lughnasa celebration." Lughnasa (spelled variously) is one of the eight Pagan/Celtic holidays. It's celebrated on August 1st and is the first of three harvest festivals, marked by, among other practices, feasting and offerings to the Goddess for the first-fruits of her abundance.It's my headcanon that the Hales, being werewolves, follow much older traditions than the current modern holidays.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [461]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The More You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/27/20: “sulk, pie, pan”
> 
> Theme Week: Tradition
> 
> I tagged this "Stiles doesn't know about werewolves" but I had only enough words to imply that, along with fact that he and Derek are just starting their relationship.
> 
> Talia Hale mentions "Lughnasa celebration." Lughnasa (spelled variously) is one of the eight Pagan/Celtic holidays. It's celebrated on August 1st and is the first of three harvest festivals, marked by, among other practices, feasting and offerings to the Goddess for the first-fruits of her abundance.
> 
> It's my headcanon that the Hales, being werewolves, follow much older traditions than the current modern holidays.

Stiles set the pie on a table with other desserts, fingertips stinging from the still hot pan, just retrieved from the best baker in Stiles’s neighborhood, (whose yard he’d be mowing now till summer’s end.)

He wasn’t sulking about that because that pie was sure to impress Derek’s mom.

“Myaah!” he cried, turning to find Derek behind him.

Before he could ask how Derek moved so stealthily Mrs. Hale appeared – out of nowhere.

“Welcome to our Lughnasa celebration, Stiles, and thank you for bringing,” she paused, “apple pie.”

How’d she know _that?_

Stiles had lots to learn about the Hales.


End file.
